


* * *

by Owl_Boo



Series: By the Bay [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Boo/pseuds/Owl_Boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткий драббл к эпической драке Спока и Хана на мусоровозках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Не бечено.

Это ветер гудит в ушах, это кровь ревет в венах, закипая в восторге и в ярости.

Удар, блок, еще удар, и темнеет в глазах от боли и упоительного чувства свободы. Можно, теперь все можно.  
Он враг, его так легко ненавидеть. Удар, болевой прием, ах да, он опять не сработал. Переворот, еще удар. Все решилось, как только один бросился следом, а другой побежал; и вот их двое в вечном танце ловца и великого зверя. Их двое, и в эти мгновения ближе них нет никого в целом мире.

Этого не было прежде и никогда не будет потом: азарта, вседозволенности, упоения; воздуха не хватает, и каждый миг проживается, словно последний. Он виноват, наконец-то нашелся тот, кто во всем виноват: из-за него погиб Пайк, из-за него погиб Джим, он спровоцировал бурю эмоций, с которой не совладать, и теперь, наконец, можно выплеснуть разом гнев и обиду и горькое чувство потери, вложив их в каждый. Четкий. Удар. Еще. И еще один.

Бить его, падать под ответным ударом и снова бить — головокружительное, редкое удовольствие. Запретов нет, потому что он враг, потому что ему нельзя навредить. Он сильный, он выдержит все, хоть колоти его, хоть ломай (и треск лопнувшей кости — как боевая песня в ушах), и наконец-то можно не сдерживаться, наконец-то можно не мучиться от стыда за то, что чувствуешь и свою, и чужую боль, ненависть, острую горечь потери. Я спас твоих людей, а ты убил моего капитана.

Он так близко, что запах бьет в ноздри — нечеловеческий, резкий, без малейшей примеси страха. Он так близко, что его пальцы прожигают виски, и мысленный рев «убью!» оглушает как настоящий. Он так близко, как никто никогда не бывал, и у них на двоих одна радость, одна первобытная сила и одно желание жить.

Спок знает: об этой потере контроля он не станет жалеть никогда.


End file.
